


From Then, 'Till Now - Prologue

by lex_the_flex17



Series: From Then, 'Till Now [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), bucky barnes x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: For the last seventy years, the man known as the Winter Soldier has been the main impromptu for the organization known as Hydra. In 1994, the wicked soldier took many lives beyond his control, including your father's in a sabotaged assignment. As the years progressed, the man broke free from the Hydra programming, as you continued to live your life shrouded by ignorance. Now, as the two of you are free from your shackles, your minds are finally at ease. That is, until you ran into the real Bucky Barnes. Now, can you teach him how to be human again?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: From Then, 'Till Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173575
Kudos: 5





	From Then, 'Till Now - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.6k
> 
> Warnings: Action, violence, mentions (of) and slight brainwashing, and some cursing. (If you are uncomfortable with ANY of this, don’t read)
> 
> A/N: Welcome to the first Bucky series! I’m so excited to share this with you all! I hope you all enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

1994

Idiot. What an absolute idiot. 

Your father, Matthew L/N, thought to himself as he trekked through the wetland terrain. With a squad of a few men, your father led his group through the thick marsh, with a clear head. It had only been two hours into their mission, and one of the agents -- a newbie, let the group become compromised. Well, the agent didn't know any better. He was young, who could blame him? After collecting his bag full of gear and food, the fellow agents in the group elected Matthew to be the leader.  
The humidity seemed to consume everything as Matthew and his men were showered with buckets of sweat. Even the air was sticky as multiple mosquitos and other insects fluttered around the fauna. Rays of long deserved sunlight peeked through the moss covered trees as the boys travelled further into the marsh. Coming up on their destination, the course of the mission ran through Matthew’s head once again: 

Get into the base and retrieve a series of banned files from the Hydra Database. 

It was supposed to be simple. But nothing was simple in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s personal CIA. Not since Matthew joined when he was in his twenties. To him, it was both a blessing and a curse to be in this group. But he was good at his job. As long as he got to come home everyday to see you, his new baby. Clutching the assault rifle’s grip tighter, the group reached the point of entry; an abandoned sewer port. While Matthew cracked open the entrance with a crowbar, his men kept watch. 

Throughout the years, rumors of “ghost” were whispered about in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, but everyone was terrified to speak of it. No one really knew who the ghost was and frankly, Matthew and his men didn’t want to find out. Jamming the crowbar in between the rusty man-hole cover, Matthew balanced himself to uncover the rounded plate. 

“Damn, you’d think this would be the last place Hydra would have a base. It’s sticker than a stack of pancakes covered in syrup out here.” One of the men, Smith spew, rubbing his face with the back end of his sleeve. 

“Man, shut the fuck up. There’s far worse places to have bases. We’re lucky Roman found this place. Damn fool didn’t sleep for weeks.” Another agent, Beers quickly responded. 

Next to him, Roman scoffs and nudges Beers’ shoulder. 

“Hey man, you try hacking through multiple security systems all at once until the entire East side of the Base goes black!” Roman, the youngest agent out of all of them, rebuttals. 

“I’m just kidding man, relax.” Beers responds, extending his arms as a way of apologizing. 

Using a great amount of strength, Matthew gritted his white teeth and shut his eyes, and began pushing downwards on the bar. Glancing at the port, the man-hole slowly made its way upwards, when the eerie sound of a sniper bullet piercing through the air brought everyone to their toes to an even greater amount as the unseen bullet strikes Smith square in the side of the head. 

Falling down, the remaining men ducked behind the oval-shaped port and began firing towards the direction of the sniper. Continuing to push downwards, the man-hole finally propped up, acting as a temporary shield against the bullets. 

“Get in there, L/N! We’re right behind you!” Beers shouted while Matthew dropped the crowbar. 

Launching himself behind the rusty man-hole, Matthew began climbing down the ladder, whilst his men followed suit. But not before the fourth man, Briggs, was shot through the chest. Closing the man-hole, the remaining three men collected themselves and returned to formation. Walking through a dimly lit cement hallway, the space reeked like a dumpster, just before it was set on fire. Covering their noses at the foul stench, the group continued onward, equipping their flashlights to guide them. 

“So what exactly are we looking for, Commander? I know it’s supposed to be something electrical.” Beers asked, shining his flashlight down an adjacent corridor. 

“It’s a set of computers, Beers. I’m the one with the dongle, remember?” Roman answered, briefly showing Beers a bright green double-sided flash drive. 

“Put that thing away, Roman. We can’t risk anymore casualties.” Matthew ordered. 

Along either side of the bunker’s walls, two strings of long dead light bulbs covered the concrete by every other inch. It appeared to the men that the bunker was heavily used in the days of the Cold War, as it only ended about three years ago. Coming to the end of the hallway, Matthew notices a line of light seeping out from the bottom of a metal door frame. 

Lowering his rifle, Matthew reaches for the doorknob, which breaks off from the door. Throwing the broken knob on the floor, Matthew and Beers grab the door and shove it open. Unbeknownst to them, as the three agents enter the rundown control room, they are unaware that someone could be watching them... 

*****

“You sure this is it?” Beers asks, lowering his rifle. 

“Yes, this is it. Just give me a minute.” Roman explains, slouching over a few old desktop computer monitors. 

Plugging in the dongle, he quickly types away at the dusty keyboard. Matthew and Beers walk around the tiny room, gazing at the various destroyed and dusty screens. 

“I don’t understand. How can this place still have power? Surely Hydra wouldn’t remember a base out here.” Beers says, searching through a box of crumpled papers and files. 

“You’d be surprised, Hydra hasn’t been known to go down easy. You cut off one head and two more grow back.” Roman explains, switching to the other side of the flash drive. 

Matthew runs his pointer finger over one of the many display monitors, collecting a thick layer of dust over the base of his finger. Rolling the dust into a tiny ball, he knew something wasn’t right. Glancing out of the corner of the door, he keeps an eye on the long hallway. 

His fingers tighten around a hidden knife attached to his belt. Beers joins Matthew at the door. 

“You alright, Commander?” Beers whispers. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. This place just gives me the creeps.” Matthew responds, shining his flashlight down the dark hall. 

Turning back to the center of the room, Roman takes out the flash drive and tosses it to Matthew. 

“There you go, Commander. That’s everything.” Roman says. 

Hastily putting the flash drive away, Roman straps his assault rifle to his back, and secretly equips something behind his back. 

“You know. It’s a shame Pearson had to be a mole. You can never trust anyone these days.” Roman says, almost like he’s said it a thousand times before. 

“What are you--?” Beers asks before being cut off. 

Just then, Beers falls to the ground, clutching his left thigh. Matthew braces for an impact as a flash grenade erupts, causing the room to go a blinding white. Coughing and gasping for air, Matthew crawls to Beers, who’s already tending to the bullet wound. 

Looking around the tiny room, Roman is gone, as is the smoke. 

“Little fucker. He played us like a violin.” Beers spits. 

“Yeah well, he’s gone now. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Matthew instructs, grabbing Beers’ shoulder. 

Hoisting Beers across his shoulder, the two limp toward the exit. One by one, each of the old lightbulbs spark to life. As the light at the end of the tunnel appears closer, the sewer port has been opened, and is now cascading light down into the hallway. 

Coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway, Matthew and Beers are greeted with something they’d never thought they would see in a million years.  
The ghost. The rumored ghost. 

No, the Winter Soldier.

The agent’s eyes grew wide as the assassin crouched before them, dressed in all black leather. The only color that shined from the man was a silver mechanical arm with a single red star towards the top. The man stood tall and silent, only his goggled eyes seemed to speak a thousand words. And even Matthew and Beers couldn’t see them. 

Matthew’s gaze then when the floor, where a dead Roman now lay. White foam emanated from his mouth and his hands were gripping at his chest. As if he was scared to death. 

The Winter Soldier raised his head toward them. In an instant, the assassin fired his pistol toward the two surviving agents, making them fly backwards.  
Everything went black as Matthew opened his eyes, only to find the Winter Soldier searching his uniform’s pockets. Getting a closer look at the infamous assassin, Matthew touched the man’s boot.

“I know you. Save yourself, son. They’re using you. Your mind is all that matters to them.” Matthew says, as blood spews from his mouth. 

Now without his goggles, the Winter Soldier’s dark steel blue eyes seem to rekindle something. They dart away from Matthew’s dark brown eyes and continue to scan the now destroyed uniform. Opening the chest pocket, the assassin rips the green flash drive from the tie and steps over Matthew. 

Matthew glances over to Beers, who lies on his side, desperately trying to grip to what little life he has left. He briefly makes eye contact with his friend and the two clasp hands. 

“Listen to me man. No matter what happens, just know-- You were always my best fri-” Beers begins to say, but then he and Matthew are both gunned down by the Winter Soldier. 

Climbing the ladder, the Winter Soldier exits the now abandoned bunker, and walks towards the spot where he hid his motorcycle. Reaching the bike, he turns back to the marsh where the previous agents were. He briefly pauses and looks at the flash drive in his palm. 

Hesitating, he silently threatens himself to throw it away or not. But he chooses not too. Instead, he sits on the motorcycle and drives back to the facility where he was stationed, never to return to the marsh ever again.


End file.
